clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ3K
DJ3K is a mini-game on Club Penguin invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. It is a way for penguins to create their own music. It also serves as an add-on to the DJ Table in the Night Club. It was announced by Screenhog on the 16th of July, 2008. It was released on July 25, 2008 the same time the 2008 Music Jam started. You can bring your yellow puffle along and it will dance and earn you more coins. Game The way to earn Coins in this game is to make music. Move your mouse to click all the buttons on the DJ Table and make music. The better the music sounds, the more coins you will make. A signal as to how many coins you are making is what your Penguin/Puffle is doing and the lights in the background. A lot of penguins press random buttons of the screen which doesn't necessarily get you the most points. Bonuses playing DJ3K]] Since June 26, 2009 players could buy records for the DJ3K in Game Upgrades for 75 Coins, allowing more tunes to be used in the game. The three Records, Jungle, Funky and Festival, each add different sounds. Although, if Penguins do not want to use any of these, they may choose the Classic Record. It is also possible to use a Yellow Puffle in this game. When a Penguin enters the game with a Yellow Puffle, the Puffle will dance around behind and double how many coins are earned. Gallery File:Dj3k without membership.jpg|The start screen without being a Member. File:Djconcept.jpg|The first sneak peek released to the public through the What's New blog. File:YellowpuffleDJ3K.jpg|What the Yellow Puffle looks like if you bring it into the game. File:Dj3k.png|DJ3K in play. File:DJ3K.jpg|The new DJ3K catalogue. Trivia *Many penguins are confused about the objective; so much, in fact that Billybob released a tutorial, later on releasing tutorials for all games. *There used to be a rumor around saying that DJ3K is temporary. However, it is not true. **On August 6, 2008 penguins noticed that DJ3K was still at the Night Club. *You can send your friends a Penguin Mail card inviting them to check out DJ3K. *This is Gary the Gadget Guy's first invention not to contain the number "3000". However a shortened version of thousand is k and, in that tense, DJ3K really means DJ 3000. **If you further expand the word, DJ becomes Disk Jockey so the full name of DJ3K is Disk Jockey 3000. *The DJ3K has been updated with 3 new tracks and a music menu. Non-Members only play the old sounds. *There is a big glitch and bug that if you don't do anything in the game for 9 minutes (or any other desired time except 10 minutes as it automatically logs out) you will still get coins, although this gets very boring. Many people use this glitch but it isn't the best way to earn coins because you will only get 90-120 coins as in Cart Surfer you could get up to 500 coins in less than a minute. See also *Night Club *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary's inventions